Born To Be My Baby
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: James poderia esperar aquilo tudo terminar para que resolvesse bancar o herói e tentar seguir os amigos. Seus momentos de glória poderiam ficar restritos somente à Hogwarts. Uma vez maroto sempre maroto...


**Born To Be My Baby**

(Bon Jovi)

_Lily E. & James P._

* * *

><p><strong>Rainy night and we worked all day<strong>

**We both got jobs cause there's bills to pay**

**We got something they can't take away**

**Our love, our lives**

Era a segunda vez que Lily conseguia se irritar com James naquela semana. Será que ele nunca aprendia com seus erros? Quase fora pego uma vez, fora de casa. Ela sabia que ele tinha assuntos para serem tratados, mas James poderia esperar aquilo tudo terminar para que resolvesse bancar o herói e tentar seguir os amigos. Seus momentos de glória poderiam ficar restritos somente à Hogwarts.

Uma vez maroto sempre maroto – esse era seu maior defeito... e poderia ocasionar sua morte.

**Close the door, leave the cold outside**

**I don't need nothing when I'm by your side**

**We got something that'll never die**

**Our dreams, our pride**

Suas pernas tremiam – tivera que recorrer ao sofá para que não desabasse ali mesmo. Ele esperara que ela dormisse para sair de casa. Conseguia entender por um lado, aquilo era sufocante. Ninguém em sã consciência conseguiria sobreviver dentro de uma casa sem poder sair para ver a luz do dia. Sua salvação era Harry – que brincava animado com seus bonecos, no chão. Às vezes parava de brincar para observar a mãe deitada no sofá. Seus olhos verdes pareciam entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, tamanha era a carga de pena que emanavam para Lily. Mas ela sabia, sabia que ele iria voltar.

E mesmo sabendo daquilo não conseguia impedir que lágrimas viessem a seus olhos. Limpou-as rapidamente.

James sabia que estava proibido de sair dali. Ele sabia e não conseguia se impedir. Da última vez, Albus dera-lhe um grande sermão.

Aonde haviam parado seus sonhos? Seus futuros?

**My heart beats like a drum (All night)**

**Flesh to flesh, one to one (And it's alright)**

**And I'll never let go 'cause**

**There's something I know deep inside**

**You were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**We got something to believe in**

**Even if we don't know where we stand**

Ouviu um barulho nos jardins. Correu para a janela ao lado da porta tentando enxergar algo, mas a escuridão lhe impedia. Quando ouviu batidas na porta não conseguiu se refrear, abriu-a sem se importar com o perigo que corria – poderia ser um dos seus inimigos, e ela teria aberto a porta de bom grado.

Para sua felicidade – e irritação – James a encarava com um sorriso de canto de lábio, os olhos com um brilho que raramente conseguia ver em seu rosto naqueles dias.

Ele voltara. E ela nunca se sentira tão aflita esperando por alguém.

"James" correu para abraçá-lo na soleira da porta, entretanto parou no meio do caminho. Seus olhos faiscaram perigosamente na direção do marido. "Eu já disse que você está proibido de sair, será que temos que passar por isso toda semana?"

James revirou os olhos e entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"E eu já disse que preciso de ar, de vez em quando."

"Então abra a janela, só isso. Não precisa arriscar sua vida todas as vezes em que não suportar mais ver sua família..."

James encarou-a sem entender e depois bufou, indignado.

**Only God would know the reasons**

**But I bet he must have had a plan**

**'Cause you were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**Light a candle, blow the world away**

**Table for two on a TV tray**

**It ain't fancy, baby that's ok**

**Our time, our way**

"Lils, já falei para parar com isso. Não faça chantagem, amor. Já falei que não me canso de olhar para você e o Harry, mas eu preciso sair as vezes."

"E eu já falei que não acredito. Se realmente nos amasse não nos deixaria sozinhos como faz. Com licença, James, mas eu tenho uma criança para cuidar."

Lily encaminhou-se apressada para longe do marido, porém não conseguiu dar mais de três passos e foi enlaçada por James, que beijava cuidadosamente seu pescoço.

**So hold me close better hang on tight**

**Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride**

**We're two kids hitching down the road of life**

**Our world, our flight**

"Eu senti sua falta lá fora" começou o maroto e Lily revirou os olhos.

"Então voltava mais cedo."

"Lily, não faça isso comigo." James virou a mulher para que ela o encarasse. "É exatamente isso que eles esperam que aconteça: brigas, conflitos... Não vamos dar razão para nossos inimigos estarem certos. Eu te amo, ruiva e eles nunca poderão tirar isso de mim, mesmo que signifique ter que olhar para você e Harry todos os minutos do dia... é um privilégio. Me desculpe se eu tento arranjar algo de útil para fazer à Ordem, você sabe que eu não consigo me refrear de vez em quando, mas de uma coisa esteja certa: eu nunca me cansaria de você. Eles não nos tirarão um do outro."

Lily mordeu o lábio enquanto prendia algumas lágrimas. Abraçou James com força, encostando o rosto no ombro do moreno e inalando o cheiro do maroto, tentando ao máximo se manter ligada a ele.

"Eu te amo." Murmurou Lily com a voz embargada.

"E você é minha vida." James sorriu encantadoramente enquanto beijava-a de forma delicada.

Lily deixou que todos os medos e receios se dissipassem.

Nada mudaria... James iria e voltaria. E ela estaria ali, esperando-o.

Eles haviam nascido um para o outro – e nada, nem ninguém conseguiriam mudar aquilo.

**If we stand side by side (All night)**

**There's a chance we'll get by (And it's alright)**

**And I'll know that you'll live**

**In my heart till the day that I die**

**'Cause you were born to be my baby**

**And baby, I was made to be your man**

**We got something to believe in**

**Even if we don't know where we stand**

* * *

><p>na: Sei lá, me veio essa cena na cabeça. Acho que ficou legal – eu amo essa música do Bon Jovi, então me inspirei nela. É perfeita, ouçam. Sério, é muito boa.

Obrigada a todos que leram a shortFic. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos a todos,

Cecília. ;*


End file.
